


When it Rains and Shines

by waveybabey



Series: What the Water Gave Me [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bladder Control, Bladder shy, Desperation, Established Relationship, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'm Sorry, Kink Discovery, Kinks, M/M, Omorashi, POV Third Person, POV Tony Stark, Paruresis, Pee, Pee shy, Piss kink, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Present Tense, Short One Shot, Shy Steve Rogers, Smut, Steve Rogers Has Issues, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Student Steve Rogers, Student Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Wetting, full bladder, pee desperation, pissing, shy bladder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21910432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waveybabey/pseuds/waveybabey
Summary: Sometimes, he thinks about himself pissing. He’s not sure he’ll find it particularly hot, as he hasn’t ever found it sexy before, but he decides to try it out anyway since he loves the look on Steve so much. He doesn’t really plan anything, he just happens to have a full bladder at the end of class one day and decides not to stop at the bathroom before heading to the lab. He knows himself, and he knows that he’ll get sucked into the engineering soon enough and forget about his need.And he does. After a few hours, he comes out of the engineering haze for more coffee, only to realize that his bladder is protesting that he’s already had far too much to drink.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: What the Water Gave Me [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1478516
Comments: 16
Kudos: 130





	When it Rains and Shines

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize because this is short and late but I needed to get over my writers block and I needed a plot connecting one shot between the previous section and the next I have planned. Please enjoy!

Once Tony accepts the fact that he has a piss kink, and a large one at that, there’s no way that he can’t notice that Steve is _always_ desperate _._ He really should have noticed this sooner; it’s kind of obvious. Steve can’t use public restrooms, and therefore he waits until he gets back to his dorm every night, so of course it would follow that every night he’s nursing a full bladder. But no matter how obvious and simple it is, Tony still gets smacked in the face by it every time Steve wiggles or squirms or _bites his lip and scrunches his nose just a little bit while one hand disappears under the table, probably to squeeze his cock so he doesn't leak-_

Anyway. Steve has to go pretty much all the time, and Tony loves it. But he’s still a little guilty, though, because he knows Steve isn’t holding his pee because he wants to, because he enjoys it. No, he’s holding it because he has to, he has no other choice. Which, to be honest, sucks for Steve, but is it so wrong for Tony to enjoy it?

The answer to that is probably yes, but Tony is beginning to care less and less. This kink, that he didn’t even know he had before Steve, is beginning to take over his life. Because his boyfriend is desperate every damn day, and he enjoys it so much, Tony thinks about piss all the time. Too much.

And, sometimes, he thinks about himself pissing. He’s not sure he’ll find it particularly hot, as he hasn’t ever found it sexy before, but he decides to try it out anyway since he loves the look on Steve so much. He doesn’t really plan anything, he just happens to have a full bladder at the end of class one day and decides not to stop at the bathroom before heading to the lab. He knows himself, and he knows that he’ll get sucked into the engineering soon enough and forget about his need.

And he does. After a few hours, he comes out of the engineering haze for more coffee, only to realize that his bladder is protesting that he’s already had far too much to drink. He wiggles a little in his seat, biting his lip. Peter is sitting at the next table over, head bent over his project, which means Tony can't squirm all he wants to. He’s not sure if he wants to go yet, even though he really has to. His bladder is certainly full, but it’s a pleasant sort of fullness.

He decides to hold it a little longer, and grabs another cup of coffee from the machine in the corner. He grabs Peter a cup, too, and Peter grunts at him in thanks. Tony settles back at his station, but he’s not able to focus the way he was before. His bladder is pulsating in his abdomen, sending increasingly urgent signals that it needs release, _now._

Steve comes in around 8, three hours after Tony’s last class ended, and, honestly, he’s surprised he’s held his full bladder for that long. He’s not used to holding when he doesn’t have to. Steve is wielding dinner in to go bags, and although he would be willing to wait, Tony quickly packs up the tools he’d been using and leaves the engineering lab with Steve. Mostly because he doesn’t like making his boyfriend wait even if Steve says time and time again that he doesn’t mind, but also because he has to pee very badly now.

And he had planned to go right after the lab. But, here Steve is with dinner, and Tony _knows_ he has a full bladder, too. Even if he didn’t know that Steve can’t use public bathrooms, Tony can tell by the way Steve is standing: he’s holding his body stiff, not moving or shifting weight at all, thighs tense and pressed together.

Tony feels a shiver skate up his spine at the sight, and it motivates him to hold a little longer. Plus, he feels a little bad darting off for a quick pee when Steve has to hold it.

They head back to Steve’s dorm even though it’s a farther walk. Tony can feel his bladder pounding is his abdomen with every step and he’s convinced that this is the most desperate he has ever been. But then again, he thinks that every time he has to pee really bad.

By the time they reach Steve’s dorm, Tony feels like an overfilled balloon, and he’s just dying to sprint in the bathroom and pee. But he can tell Steve needs to go too, but he's pushing that need to the side in order to hangout with Tony. So Tony resolves to do the same.

They eat dinner together while sitting on Steve’s bed. Tony tries to keep a casual conversation going, and if Steve notices he’s struggling with a full bladder, he doesn’t say anything. An hour passes, and Tony still has to go, _god does he have to fucking go,_ but the need hasn’t gotten any worse since he’d gotten to Steve’s room.

So, he stays a little longer. Steve moves to his desk and works on a drawing of Tony, while Tony pulls out an engineering project that’s not due for weeks but he’s been working on anyway. They’re working on completely separate things, and they’re not even talking, but there’s a quiet intimacy to the way they can share a space and silence like this.

It’s another half-hour before Tony’s bladder very pointedly reminds him that it needs to be emptied, _now._ Tony squirms on Steve’s bed, and debates using his bathroom. But he feels bad making Steve listen to him go, knowing he can’t just go after Tony’s done, he’ll have to wait until Tony leaves.

Steve’s legs are crossed under the desk and every so often, he’ll squirm in the chair or his free hand will disappear into his lap. So, knowing this, Tony makes a very stupid decision.

He leaves Steve’s dorm without peeing. And he knows it’s a stupid idea as soon as he does it, because the pressure in his bladder increases tenfold when he’s back outside and putting distance between the nearest toilet and himself. He actually has to stop for a second and bend at the waist and bob up and down a little to prevent a leak, and he’s just glad that it’s late enough now that no one is really walking around campus.

He tries to quickly make his way back to his dorm, but his need is getting critical now. His bladder is swollen out from his abdomen, a visible protrusion between his hips, and he feels like the piss sloshes inside him with every step. He’s just over halfway there when the first leak jets into his boxer-briefs, and panic makes his chest tight.

As fun as this little experiment has been, he absolutely does not want to wet himself in public. Not at all. So, he speeds up to the best of his ability, and finally makes it back to his building with damp underwear teasing his cock to just _let go_ already.

He doesn’t even make it to the bathroom. He speed-walks directly to his dorm room and unlocks it with shaking fingers. As soon as he steps foot in his room, he’s peeing freely into his jeans, a warm wet spot blooming around his crotch and slipping down his left thigh. The relief is impalpable. He has to collapse against the door once he’s slammed it shut behind him. He doesn’t even care that he’s wetting himself, not now that he’s in private. He’s too caught up in the fact that his bladder is finally emptying.

His phone buzzes in his hand — he’d forgotten he was even holding it — and he sees that Steve is calling him. He swipes to answer it without thinking about the fact that he’s still peeing his pants.

“Hello?” He breathes.

“Hey, you back yet?” Steve asks, luckily sounding too distracted to notice the way Tony is practically moaning in relief.

“Yeah. I’m back,” Tony sighs. His stream finally dies out and he can feel himself getting hard in his jeans now. The wetting doesn’t really do it for him — but the desperation and the final relief definitely does. He can’t wait to jerk off to the memory of his own desperation — and Steve’s — in the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, leave a comment and kudos! Title from Rain by the Beatles


End file.
